Go Big Or Go Home
by Swayzee Sweetheart
Summary: In a world where BTR as we know never existed. Where in Curt Knight was the leader of BTR; Kendall is a rivaling pop star who is the sweetest thing and so shy. The four guys fall for Kendall. Find out how each boy juggles his career, How they juggle being best friends in love with the Ken, Who falls under the pressures, Who is left standing above all, and who wins Kendall's Heart.
1. Chapter 1

"So this is The Palm Woods Hotel. Home to the future famous. Every year kids and parents come here seeking fame in movies, T.V. And music." Kelly said as a women was with red hair was tugging a young looking boy up the stairs by the arm.

"Oh hey! It's that funny kid from the juice box commercials!" Curt said as the women tugged him by.

"I JUST WANT MY CHILDHOOD BACK" The red headed little boy said as they walked past the group of people. The women kept her head down, seemingly embarrassed.

"Tyler, lets go" The women muttered. The two walked off with the women yanking the poor child. Kelly smiled nervously as they kept walking.

"Okay! You guys are going to love it here. The rooms are clean. Your close to the studio oh there is an amazing pool-" The four boys ran in the direction of the pool as Kelly was left standing there with a nodding in disbelief Ms. Knight and an eye rolling Katie Knight. Over by the pool, Curt Knight, James Diamond, Logan Mitchell, and Carlos Garcia lounged in lounge chairs. Curt smiled fondly as he propped his feet up on the lounge chair.

"We are so not in Wisconsin anymore." James said. Logan smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Wissy- who now?" Logan asked completely disrespecting Wisconsin. Curt sat up with a smile on his face.

"What can I say? You guys were right" Curt said as he was tugged back and slapped by a girl with curly brown hair that was tied back and she had a purple dress on.

"HOW DARE YOU! What we had was real! But you threw it all away for Trish. TRISH! My sworn enemy! I never wanna see you again Troy. NEVER!" The girl said walking away screaming and crying dramatically leaving a confused Curt who also had a sore cheek. In fact all four boys were stunned, slightly shocked, and confused beyond belief. That girl belong in Hollywood and on TV.

"What just happened?" Curt asked in shock. The other three guys shrugged their shoulder in an '_As if I know_' fashion just as the green trash can beside them began to talk.

"You new guys just met Camille. The Palm Woods method actress queen." The trash can said as the guys looked around confused as to where the talking was exactly coming from. Curt reached out to the green trash can and took the top off. As he did the boy from earlier popped up, scaring them all.

"The names Tyler. You may have seen me acting in various juice box commercials." Tyler said as Curt smiled and James nodded his head in realization as Tyler continued, "Only, I don't want to be an actor. I wanna be a _kid_" Tyler said dragging the word kid out. The boys nodded as they heard a women say in a sing song voice call out '_Tyler_' Tyler's eyes widened.

"Hide me" he shrieked as he ducked down in the green trash bin. Curt hurried and place the green top on the bin and turned around quickly blocking the trash can, trying to look natural as possible while hiding a child who didn't want to be found.

"Have you seen my child? Adorable, red hair, born to be a star." She took a quick breath. "WE HAVE" AN AUDITION!" The women shrieked frantically. This women proved herself to be he epitome of stage moms. Curt, Carlos, Logan, and James all simultaneously pointed towards the door as said.

"He went that way!" they said together. The women nodded frantically and said _'Tyler' _and ran in the direction the four boys had pointed in.

"She's gone" They said together in perfect harmony as Tyler popped up again sending the lid flying.

"So is everyone here an actor?" Logan asked. Tyler shook his head no.

"No, That's guitar dude. He' a '_song writer_'" Tyler said putting air quotes around '_Song writer_'. Carlos pointed at him signaling a hi. Guitar dude pointed back with a 'Whats up' but then he jumped up and began strumming his guitar in a vigorous motion.

"_Whats up? Whats up? Whats UP!_" Guitar dude sang. He snapped then pointed and said back down. James scrunched his face up approvingly and threw up the peace sign as a dog barked at him. The same dog wearing sun glasses and sitting perched up on a lounge chair.

"Ohp! That's, uh, Lightning the TV Wonder Dog" Tyler said as Lightning waved a paw at them. Like _actually waved a freaking paw at them like a person would_.

"He's good" Curt said nodding approvingly while Carlos did the same thing.

"And then there are the Jennifer's. Three girls of the same name who sing, dance, and act."Tyler pointed to three girls walking side by side in slow motion while Tyler blew a fan in heir face that just happened to magically appear out of no where. The four guy's jaws dropped as they watched the girls pass them in slow motion as if that was normal anywhere else beside Hollywood.

"HEY!" James yelled at the girls who stopped and turned around and took off their designer sun glasses. When they did James cocked his head at them and said. "We're in a band." he said as the three girls pretended to be amaze when '_Oh! Really'_s and '_Oh my God_'s. The guys were smiling until the Jennifer's faces dropped.

"And we're actresses who don't care." The Jennifer with long brown hair said. Curt's, James' and Logan's faces fell as the girls made it pain shatteringly obvious that they weren't interested.

"Wanna go to the movies?" Carlos asked with the biggest grin on his face. The blond on answered him.

"Are you guys staring in the movie?" The one with long blond hair asked, clearly not the stereo typical blond with blue eyed bimbo. She knew what she wanted from life.

"No" Carlos said frowning. These girls are harshing their mellow. Like OD.

"Then no." The one with a curly brown bob which ended at the end of her which ended at neck, beginning of her shoulders. She was the like a burnt caramel colored person.

"If that seems harsh, that's because it is and so is this town." she paused for a moment. "So..." The three girls put their shades back on and simultaneously said. "Later" and turned around and curly bobed Jennifer handed Tyler a five dollar bill and then walked off like they owned it.

Carlos smiled and flopped back down on his seat with a dreamy and love sick expression on hi face.

"I am so in love." Carlos said as the light blue padding slid off taking Carlos with it. Curt shook his head and then began talking to the other three boys.

"Okay! Reality check! We have to promise ourselves now that we aren't going to let this singing thing or this town change us. We are four skateboarders from Wisconsin. We can never forget that. Do we all agree?" Curt asked the three of them. They looked backed at Curt and nodded.

"YES!" they said simultaneously while smiling. Curt fell back ward with a grunt and a mindset.

That changed not even ten minutes later...

Curt was on a floating lounging pad sipping a smoothie out of a coconut. Then he goes on to say.

"Once you've sipped out of a real coconut, there's no going back." Curt says as Carlos, James, and Logan float up beside him with matching coconut in their laps.

And then they say this. "So true." And then sip simultaneously from their coconuts.

A while later, the guys are decked out in Hawaiian shorts with shirts. They all walk in front of the three girls who go by the name Jennifer. Curt stops and looks at his three best friends.

"You do realize that there are three of three of them and four of us?" Curt asks them as they ready themselves for another rejection by three pretty people.

"And they blew us off?" Logan interjected. James and Carlos rolled their eyes.

"No. Thy said later." James said pointing out that they did not say that. Carlos nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah. And it's later" Carlos said as Kelly walked up with a black binder looking clip board.

"Okay! Mom's all checked in, and your sister complained that she doesn't know anybody so she let Katie go shopping with her credit card and-" The guys turned back to the Jennifer and left Kelly very confused. "And now it's time to start Gustavo's boy band boot camp." She said.

"Kelly, we're a little busy here." Curt said while Kelly shook her head in utter shock as Curt turned back around too stare at the girls who were reading a script and clearly ignoring them.

"So am I and they won't go for you until you famous so let's roll." Kelly said turning to leave.

"Kelly! Kelly! Clearly you don't understand the power of the" James says doing the '_face_' move adding jazz hands while Curt pointed at James and Logan and Carlos nodded. Kelly smirks and turns around with a '_this is gonna be good_' face of her own as she pulled her binder clipboard to her chest and looked.

The four of the guys walked over and leaned forward and leaned on each other. Then James spoke.

"Ladies" James began as they all smiled at the Jennifer's. "I don't think we properly introduced-" James got cut off when all three Jennifer's threw their pink smoothies at all three guys shutting all of them down at once.

"- Ourselves" James continued as Curt wiped off his face and patted James' arm.

"Alright. Let's go to boot camp." Curt said as they all agreed instantly.

Meanwhile at Rocque Records, Gustavo Rocque was meditating in his office when he was rudely interrupted by his boss who had a body guard named Abdul and another one who was a women with a clipboard binder like Kelly's except more official looking. Gustavo looked up at him in a flash of a second.

"Hey. Griffin. Hey. I have been meaning to call you." He said. Griffin walked closer to his desk.

"Yes and I've been meaning to teach my pet liger sign language. But I didn't either." Griffin said making weird hand signals. Then Griffin snapped his fingers and sat in the chair on the other side of the desk while Abdul and the other stiff suited women picked up Gustavo's deck and turned it in front of Griffin and Abdul pressed the button under Gustavo's seat to let it down.

"I also did not approve of One million dollars find a boy band. The boy band is dead. Show him the research. What happened to that Kendall kid?" Griffin asked a flustered looking Gustavo who was also fidgeting who also got a heavy ass book thrown at him. Gustavo caught it and fell out of his seat. Gustavo got up off the floor and sat back in his chair and began talking as if the book knocked some confidence and moxie into him.

"Kendall is great but with the boy band, I have a plan. A three month plan. It's going to blow you away.-" Griffin put his hand up silencing Gustavo in the middle of his speaking.

"Change your plan. I like Kendall. He fits the description of the teen pop sensation kids are looking for. Kendall is a fifteen year old boy who also happens to be gay. It's gravy. Preteen age to teen aged girls love gay guys because they think they can be the one to change them. He's kind of small so girls can relate to him and guys respect him. He's cute and funny and adorable and sweet and YOUNG! Not already eighteen! But the RCMT- CBT Global Sanyoid Board of directors meeting is in four days. They all fell in love with Kendall and I wonder will they like you little _boy band_ after your last tow bands. _Boy Quake _and _Boys in the attic_ came to crashing end. Do yo really want to go through that again? I think you should cut your loses and they should bow out gracefully and you should just focus on Kendall. The boy that's actually sighed and big names celebrities are banging down my door to work with him. So this better work. But I need to throw them some red meat which I did with Kendall. Will the boy band be more red meat of just spoiled and out dated? Which in other words you need to show me a tastier dish than Kendall and that isn't at all likely." Griffin said while standing up when a man with a pair of pants on a silver platter who was wearing a black tux walked in.

"Three days?! Your giving me three days?!" Gustavo asked in complete and utter disbelief while Griffin was unzipping his black slacks.

"Yes and I want a look, a name, and a song that will make eleven to fifteen year olds steal their parent's credit cards so they can buy it. Just like Kendall. If not, end it now!" Griffin said while taking his slacks off and took the other pants and put them on.

"This band has to have it all. Just like Kendall. You did good with the little thing. But a boy band who can legal call themselves adults. Huh? I thought you were smarter. Because as you know, I want it all and do they have it all? Mmmmm, warm pants. There is nothing like the feeling of warm pant. Get Gustavo some warm pants." Griffin tells the guy in the monkey penguin suit. Said monkey penguin suite wearing guy exited the office. "Friday. 10 am. And they'd better be goo. As in Kendall good. Go big or go home, right? If not. Your finished and I give Kendall a new and better manager." Griffin said as he walked out with the monkey suit wearing women walked behind him and Abdul followed after shortly with Griffin's old pants on his shoulder while leaving a stunned and shocked ad slightly terrified Gustavo. He feared he'd lose Kendall, his career, and all credit messing with the four dogs from Wisconsin.

Monkey Suit wearing lady closes the door and Griffin stops, stopping the other two and waits.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!" Gustavo yells as Griffin laughed and walked away passing the four guys and Kelly coming in while he's going out.

"Welcome to Rocque Records! Where you are going to sing and dance, and sweat your butts off if you want to end up on these walls" Kelly said as Curt and the guys looked around at the posters of former bands that either ended badly or bowed out gracefully.

"Do we want to end up on these wall?" Curt asked confused as he saw the poster of _Boy Quake_.

"Yes." James answered instantaneously as Kelly came out with a Five foot Three inched blond who had sea green emerald eyes, a button noes, an all around cute face and a really cute smile.

"Guys meet Kendall Zevon. Gustavo's latest and greatest project. Kendall this is the newest group Gustavo pick out. They're from Wisconsin." Kelly said as the four boys scurried over to the gorgeous blond. Kendall smiled up at them and nodded.

"Really? Wisconsin? I'm from Kansas. Um, Wichita, to be exact. You live at the palm woods now, right? We should hang out. I'll invite the Jennifer's and Camille and Guitar Dude and Tyler. Did you meet them yet?" Kendall asked the stunned boys, Curt finally shook himself out of it when Kendall said invite the Jennifer's.

"They wouldn't show up. No disrespect but they're kind of stuck up." Curt said. Kendall shook his head. Then he smiled at them.

"Nah. They are really sweet girls. Did you try and ask them out?" Kendall asked. When he got no response he smiled. "Rookie mistake. Didn't Kelly warn you. Didn't you warn them, Kelly?" Kendall asked Kelly who nodded at Kendall who smiled. "Did you do it more than once?" Kendall asked them. No answer again. "Smoothies? Yeah. They aren't that bad once you get to know them." Kendall said.

"The Camille girl slapped Curt in the face." Carlos said as Curt nodded. Kendall giggled in a high pitched way like he knew.

"Oh did she. She was probably in character. She means no harm. She's just in character. She a great actress. Oh and Tyler will ask yo to hide him from his mom a lot. Guitar dude is so chill and mellow. But we really should get together. You guys seem really cool." Kendall said to the four. Then he said turned to Kelly. "Can you tell Gustavo that I finished _Oh Yeah_ and _Stuck_. But we can't figure out Nothing Even Matters. Thanks." Kendall said about to turn walk away but then Gustavo walked out and over to them.

"Kendall! Hi! How are the songs coming along?" Gustavo asked in a nice and friendly voice that was foreign to the four boys of Wisconsin. Kendall smiled up at Gustavo.

"Great! I finished _Oh Yeah_ and _Stuck_. But we can't figure out Nothing Even Matters. I don't know but I'll keep trying." Kendall said humbly. Gustavo nodded and smiled warmly at Kendall

"Okay, Kendall. Go on ahead now." Gustavo said thinking over why he wanted to risk not being apart of Kendall's success as Kendall nodded and waved at the six people and sauntered back over to studio three. Gustavo's face tuned stone cold as soon as Kendall left.

"Who was that?" Curt asked Gustavo and Kelly. Gustavo smirked evilly and Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Your competition."Gustavo said as beautiful angelic music streaming out coming from studio three. Kendall's studio.

"WHAT!" Curt, Carlos, James, and Logan all said simultaneously together. Kelly rolled her eyes again. Gustavo just laughed cynically.

"Yeah. Kendall got signed two weeks ago. Griffin, who is my boss, said that you four need to be as good as him. You need to have a look, a name, and a song that will make eleven to fifteen year olds steal their parent's credit cards so they can buy it. Just like Kendall. Kendall is the complete package. I have no clue why I'm even trying with you four." Gustavo said as the singing continued. Then Gustavo smiled evilly. "Let's go sit in on one of Kendall's songs." Gustavo said as they all walked to studio three. The six people walked in. Kendall singing as soon as he saw Gustavo. The song mixer got up so Gustavo could sit down. Gustavo sat down and pressed the button they used to talk with.

Gustavo spoke into the mic. "Okay, Kendall. I want you to start from the top of _Invisible_. Okay?" Gustavo asked instead of commanding. He didn't need to when it came to Kendall. He did everything Gustavo asked him to do the first time he asked with no lip. Unlike the four guys. Kendall nodded and put his headphones on as the music began to play in Kendall's head phones. Gustavo turned to the four with a smirk on his chubby fat big face.

"Watch and learn" Gustavo said as Kendall began to sing. Everyone's jaw dropped from the Techs to Gustavo himself.

"_Oooh  
Do you ever wonder?  
When you listen to the thunder,  
And your world just feels so small  
Put yourself on the line  
And time after time  
Keep feeling inside  
That they don't know you're alive  
Are you out of mind or just invisible?  
But i won't let you fall,  
__I'll see you, through them all  
And i just wanna let you know  
Oh, when the lights go down in the city  
You'll be right there shining bright  
You're a star and the sky's the limit  
And I'll be right by your side  
Oh, you know,  
You're not invisible to me  
Oh, you know,  
You're not gonna be invisible  
Do you ever think of?  
What you're standing at the brink of  
Feel like giving up,  
But you just can't walk away  
And night after night,  
Always trying to decide  
Are you gonna speak out or get lost in the crowd  
Do you take a chance of stay invisible?  
But i won't let you fall,  
I'll see you, through them all  
And i just wanna let you know  
Oh, when the lights go down in the city  
You'll be right there shining bright  
You're a star and the sky's the limit  
And I'll be right by your side  
Oh, you know,  
You're not invisible to me  
Oh, you know,  
You're not gonna be invisible  
Gotta look far,  
I'll be where you are  
I wish you could see what i see  
So don't ask why,  
Just look inside  
Baby it's all you need  
And i don't understand why you won't (you won't)  
Take my hand and go  
Cause you're so beautiful  
And every time that  
Oh, when the lights go down in the city  
You'll be right there shining bright  
You're a star and the sky's the limit  
And i'll be right by your side  
Oh, you know,  
You're not invisible to me  
Oh, you know,  
You're not gonna be invisible  
Oh, when the lights go down in the city  
You'll be right there shining bright  
__You're a star and the sky's the limit  
And I'll be right by your side  
Oh, you know,  
You're not invisible to me  
Oh, you know,  
You're not gonna be invisible..._" As Kendall finished up the song, everyone was shocked into silence and even some of the Techs were crying. Kendall smiled at all of them sweetly. Curt, James, Carlos, and Logan knew that they had some serious competition and that they all might be slightly in love with Kendall.

_**Nothing good has ever came out of that. But Remember... Nothing is ever as it seems... It's go big or go home, right?...  
**_

_**A/N— Hey! So yeah. BTR as we know it totally never existed. Yeah! Another Mama Knight and an Older Katie. Weird? I know. This is a product of my subconscious mind state. I was reading Kendall Schmidt fun facts and it said he was the last to join BTR as a whole and it had a video link of the unaired Pilot. The funny thing is that I had seen it and just played it off as a parody but it was real. so I spent a good three to eight hours researching BTR before Kendall. I saw multiple videos and pictures and the unaired Pilot. This story has been bugging me for days now so I decided to write it. Hope yo like Chapter One. If you've seen the videos, don't hate Curt. Kendall hadn't even auditioned yet. Kendall auditioned after Logan recommended him. So think about it like this: If Curt was Kendall's replacement four years ago and we were seeing videos with Kendall playing Curt's part after we've seen Curt's face for four years, you'd be weirded out. But Yeah. Kendall Schmidt forever and no one else, Right? Bye lovies.**_

_**One Love. Peace To The Middle East.**_

_**~Swayzee A. M. Sweetheart~**_


	2. Chapter 2

"H-how was that?" Kendall asked breathlessly. Gustavo smiled at him and pushed the little talk button.

"You were great." Gustavo said as Kendall smiled eagerly. Gustavo turned off the mic and the six people walked out of the studio. Gustavo was smirking in an evil way at curt and his friends

"Bright and early boys. Bright and early. You may leave, DOGS!" Gustavo boomed loudly. Kendall came out of the studio that he was in and up to Gustavo .

"Anything else, Gustavo?" Kendall chirped happily. Gustavo's face split into a grin. He shook his head in a 'no' motion. Kendall smiled at him.

"No. You can go home too. I'll see you at ten?" Gustavo asked giving Kendall a choice.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. Are you guys going back to the Palm Woods?" Kendall asked the other four. They nodded.

"I invited the others back to my place. You want to come over too. You get to really meet Camille and the Jennifer's. So you in?" Kendall asked them. They all nodded

"Okay. It's settled then. Be at my place at seven-ish." Kendall said. He began to walk away but James James stopped him before he could walk away. He smiled down at the blond.

"Your apartment number, Green eyes?" James asked smoothly. He really was born for fame. Kendall's heart pounded in his chest rapidly. He thought James was cute- downright sexy but old.

"U-U-Um, f-four c-c" Kendall stuttered through. James let Kendall go and Kendall shot him a flirty look and walked away. Curt, Logan, and Carlos all looked impressed but Gustavo looked far from it.

'No canoodling with my future star." Gustavo grunted and walked off. The guys followed Kelly to the limo as she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Wow. James Diamond strikes again. Problem your eighteen. He's like sixteen." Logan pointed out.

"So. People in this own do it all the time in Hollywood." James said as they got into their limo. Kelly closed the door and walked back into Rocque Records. The ride back to the Palm Woods was a loud one. The entire time the boys were screaming and yelling 'Look at that' and 'Is that so- in- so' the limo driver was rolling his eyes, sighing, sucking his teeth and he was legit seriously thinking about driving into a ditch and end it all but he didn't. He pulled up to The Palm Woods entrance as the four boys hopped out and ran into the hotel. They immediately saw Kendall and the three Jennifer's talking. Kendall was smiling happily as he talked with the girls. James walked right over and covered Kendall's eyes. Kendall went into a giggle fit as James' large hands covered Kendall's petite face.

"Guess who?" James asked as Kendall giggled happily and even the Jennifer's smiled at how cute they were acting together. The other ¾ of Big Time Rush sighed and exhaled sharply while silently cursing James' very existence. The Jennifer's laughed at their obvious facial expressions.

"Curt?" Kendall asked in between giggles. James just chuckled.

"Nope. Try again." James said to Kendall. Kendall knew who it was. He couldn't mistake that voice even if he tried to forget it. That sexy deep based voice. It sent shivers down Kendall's back.

"C-Carlos. L-Logan?" Kendall asked giggling. James chuckled again when Kendall gave it up.

"One last guess and no I am not Curt, Carlos, or Logan. Guess again." James said smoothly.

"Hello to you too, James." Kendall said as James took his hands off Kendall's eyes. Kendall smiled.

"Hey to you too, Green eyes. We'll see you later." James said as the other four walked away from them. Leaving a flustered Kendall and three smirking Jennifer's.

"Looks like someone has a little crush on t James. But he entire band has a crush on you. They like glared at James for coming over here and talking to you. So who do you like?" Blond Jennifer asked Kendall. Kendall smiled sweetly at the three Jennifer's and the question. One name coming to mind.

"James. He's just so cute. Downright sexy if I am telling the truth. But Curt is really sweet to me. But James is to. But Carlos made me laugh and Logan seems so caring but so does James, Curt and Carlos. The guys back in Minnesota were so sweet but never like these four. Plus they weren't three years older than me. Don't get me wrong, the seniors found me adorable but I wouldn't ever date them because they only had one thing in mind and that was sex. What about these guys? They are so nice and I might want to date one but which one?" Kendall asked the Jennifer's. Brunette Jennifer's smiled.

"Go out with all of them. Like hang out with them one on one. See who you like the best." She said.

Kendall sighed. "They're coming over around seven when you guys and Camille come over." Kendall said. All three Jennifer's smirked at the little blond boy.

"What?" Kendall asked them, becoming very crept out by their smirks.

* * *

"We are the smartest people ever. All we have to do is see who makes the most effort to make you laugh. Like, I mean who can make you laugh the easiest. Who give the most butterflies." The three Jennifer's said.

"Hey guys." Kendall said opening the door as the four boys walked into his apartment. They looked astonished. His apartment was the ultimate teen hangout fully equipment with a stereo system, two flat screens, a Wii and Xbox Knect, bean bag chairs and food galore.

"Where are you mom and dad?" Logan asked him. Kendall smiled at him for a brief moment.

"They're probably out shopping and buying more stuff for this apartment. They just don't understand that Gustavo gave me more than I ever imagined. Come in." Kendall said. All four boys frowned for a minute at the mention of Gustavo Rocque. Kendall noticed it.

"What?" He said as he closed his front door. Curt, Carlos, James and Logan quickly shook their heads in a 'no' way.

"Nothing. Let's just have some fun." James requested, effectively changing the subject of discussion and making Kendall's heart flutter when James wrapped his arm around Kendall's shoulder. The Jennifer's smirked and sent Kendall a look while on the other hand, Curt, Logan, and Carlos all glared at James like he'd killed their first born sons or daughters and sold their skin to blubber traders. James had an unfair advantage. He was the most attractive of the four and he did talk to Kendall first and he could woo Kendall fairly easily but still. The Jennifer's laughed when they saw Curt, Logan, and Carlos glare at him. They just sat back and watched the slow race to see who wins the ultimate prize- Kendall's heart.

"Well we could watch a movie and by the way, I'm Camille an-"

"We've met. Your hand colliding with my face earlier today. But I'm Curt, he's Logan. The Latin one is Carlos and Mr. Pretty over there's name is James." Curt said cutting her off. They weren't even looking at her. They were too busy trying to make James explode with their brains as James and Kendall sat on the couch. James had his arm behind Kendall resting on top of the couch trying to make it look as though he wasn't trying to put his arms around Kendall's shoulder and pull him in extra close.

"So what movie?" Curt asked the other eight people as he plopped down on the couch next tho Kendall. Kendall smiled and pulled out his favorite top two movies of all time.

"Titanic or The Notebook?" Kendall asked. Curt, Carlos, and Logan groaned. The other ¾ of the band expected James to groan as well but he didn't. He just smiled at the little blond. Curt rolled his eyes. '_Wow. Yeah watch the stupid chic flick to get him to like you even more. Stupid stupid stupid. I should have thought of that. What kind of a leader am I when I can't even woo a fifteen year old?_' He thought to himself as he heard the blond softly giggling. He smiled at the happy boy.

"Oh. Or The Vow with Channing Tatum. Or Safe Haven. It's the new Nicholas Sparks one. A special source got it for me." Camille said smiling broadly until Blond Jennifer rained on her parade.

"You mean Buddha Bob." She said. Kendall smiled. Then he picked up the Safe Haven movie.

"Safe Haven because it's new and Nick Sparks is a genius." Kendall said sub conscientiously leaning into James' touch. Everybody saw that Kendall wasn't purposely leaning into James but it made Carlos, Curt, and Logan all pissy and mad. James was playing low and dirty, Two- er, four can play at that game.

* * *

_The game of jealous, pain, heartbreak, agony, and true love begins..._

The next morning the boys of Big Time Rush were up bright and early. Curt went to open the bathroom door after waking up at eight am and got the lovely response from his amazing sister.

"Go away turbo dork!" Katie called out. Curt rolled his eyes and turned around when he saw James sitting on the tatty and ratty old looking couch reading a magazine. Curt walked over to him and plopped down next to him causing the couch to lean and tip over and break.

"Curt? You wanted something?" James asked not taking his eyes off the magazine and seemingly not noticing the couch's legs giving in. Curt sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.

"So you and Kendall are hitting it off?" Curt asked casually as possible, trying to mask his jealousy but failing badly. All James simply did was smirk. He still hadn't put down the magazine but he heard the jealousy in Curt's voice.

"Yeah. Like I said before, he's into me and I'm into him." James said simply. Curt growled.

"Yeah, Mr. New relationship every week." Curt stated through gritted teeth. James finally put down the magazine and looked up at Curt.

"What the hell is up?" James asked Curt who just looked at him.

"Nothing" he said while getting up and going to the bathroom when Katie came out.

"Okay, dogs. Listen and listen well. This is Mr. X. He will be your choreographer. Oh and Kendall will be joining you. Kelly, remind me why I'm putting up with the four dogs from Wisconsin?" Gustavo asked her. Before she could get any thing out, Kendall walked in and Gustavo's entire face lit up.

"Hey, Gustavo. Hey Kelly. Oh! I didn't know BTR was in the building. Hey Jamie." Kendall said going up to James and hugging him. Kelly 'Awww' ed while Gustavo rolled his eyes and Logan and Curt and Carlos growled. Gustavo rolled his eyes. As did Kelly. But for different reasons. Gustavo because he was PMS-y. Kelly thought it was so cute that they had a love hexagon. They both left. Mr. X smiled at Kendall and glared at the rest of the other guys who were currently in the room.

"Okay. We learn to Tango. Um, partner up. One of you will be with Mr. X" He said. But before anyone could say anything Kendall pipped up happily.

* * *

"Partner?" Kendall asked the four. James put his hand out and Kendall took it. Curt rolled his eyes and went over to Mr. X leaving Carlos to dance with Logan

"Alright! I need Kendall to come and sing for me and bring someone. It's a duo." Gustavo said about four hours later. Kendall was about to asked Curt because he'd heard about Curt's audition. Kendall turned to Curt and James saw it and pulled Kendall by his hand and into his chest. He looked down at Kendall as Kendall looked back up at him. Curt was so pissed. He contemplated murdering James on the spot.

"Can I?" He asked. Kendall can only nod his head as James pulled him away and smirked over his shoulder.

The seven of them walked into the sound booth and put on their head phones. Kendall smiled as he pulled up the lyrics because he was hoping that Gustavo would give it to him. But in all reality, Gustavo would give him anything. Anyone would. That's why he was so good for the demographics.

"Okay. All I just want is rough take." Gustavo said as the music started playing. Time the beat dropped, Kendall's and James' eyes met and stayed locked for the entire recording.

_Oh  
Yeah  
Mmmm  
_

Kendall sang w into but that really it. The rest was just a serenade to Kendall which the others except Gustavo and Logan and Curt and Carlos thought was so cute. The other boys were going to kill James for that. Curt especially. This is not the way it was supposed to be.

_I'd wait on you forever and a day  
Hand and foot  
Your world is my world  
Yeah  
Ain't no way you're ever gon' get  
Any less than you should  
Cause baby  
You smile I smile (oh)  
Cause whenever  
You smile, I smile  
Hey hey hey_

Your lips, my biggest weakness  
Shouldn't have let you know  
I'm always gonna do what they say (hey)  
If you need me  
I'll come runnin'  
From a thousand miles away  
When you smile I smile (oh whoa)  
You smile, I smile  
Hey

Baby take my open heart and all it offers  
Cause this is as unconditional as it'll ever get  
You ain't seen nothing yet  
I won't ever hesitate to give you more  
Cause baby (hey)  
You smile, I smile (whoa)  
You smile, I smile  
Hey hey hey  
You smile, I smile  
I smile, I smile, I smile  
You smile, I smile  
Make me smile baby

Baby you won't ever want for nothing  
You are my ends and my means now  
With you there's no in between  
I'm all in  
Cause my cards are on the table  
And I'm willing and I'm able  
But I fold to your wish  
Cause it's my command  
Hey hey hey

You smile, I smile (whoa)  
You smile, I smile  
Hey hey hey  
You smile, I smile  
I smile, I smile, I smile  
You smile, I smile  
Oh

You smile, I smile  
You smile, I smile 

Kendall's eyes were wide as he stared up at James as the song finished. They were in a moment that wasn't being interrupted by anything. Everyone saw and the other boys were so pissed off because if they didn't step their game the hell up, James would win the ultimate prize- Kendall.


	3. Chapter 3

Their intense gaze was broken when Gustavo cleared his throat. Kendall tore his eyes away from James and smiled at Gustavo.

"That was amazing Kendall. James you were okay too." Gustavo said as Kendall and James walked out out of the recording studio. Kendall smiled at James and grabbed his water.

"Well now it's Big Time Rush's- wait that is the approved names right? Well it's their turn." Kendall said happily. Gustavo smiled at the little blond boy.

"They don't have a song and we have two days." Gustavo said now frantic. Kendall smiled and went over to his book bag.

"What about 'The City Is Ours'. I haven't recorded it yet but they can have it." Kendall said handing Gustavo the lyrics. Gustavo looked at Kendall then at Curt, James, Carlos, and Logan.

"Okay. Big Time Rush is it. Get in there so I can do the sound mix." Gustavo said as the four boys walked in. Kendall gave them a thumbs up. They put on their headphones and looked at the lyrics.

"You guys ready to be stars?" Gustavo asked the four boys who nodded and smiled.

"Yeah." They all said at once. That's when Gustavo's smile dropped into a dead set scowl.

"Good. Then prove to me you can be stars." The fat man said as he took Carlos' helmet off his head. "Because we have three days to prove to this record company that there's something- anything here and that I'm not wasting my time with you dogs. Do you want to be as big as Kendall?" He asked

"Yeah. Wait, three days. What happened to three months?" Curt asked Gustavo who shook his head.

"Yeah, the CEO of all our butts wants to see you guys on Friday." Gustavo all but yelled. Logan looked very skeptical about the entire ordeal.

"We have to be band in three days?" Logan questioned. Gustavo snorted.

"No. You have to be A GREAT BAND THREE DAY! Unless you don't think you could do it, Mr. Make us a pop group." Gustavo said taking a few step in Curt's direction. Curt just stepped up to Gustavo.

"Oh we can do. No problem. Bring it." Curt said walking up into Gustavo's face. Gustavo walked up more in Curt's face so that they were millimeters from bumping noses

"Oh I'll bring it. I'll bring everything I got." Gustavo said. Curt just looked him up and down.

"This is a little to close for me." Curt said breaking the intense stare down. Gustavo looked down a little.

"Yeah, me too" Gustavo said as they stood in the same position far a few more seconds then Gustavo turned and walked away.

"To be a great pop group you need four things. Great dancing." Gustavo said as he stuck out one finger. "A great look." He stuck out another finger while Curt didn't look the least bit impressed. "A great song" Third finger stuck out as Gustavo continued. "And great singing." Gustavo finished as Kelly blew an air horn while signaled people in. First a man in yoga pants and a shiny gold jacket spun in. _Literally. _Three girls walked in pyramid style. The girl in the front had a tape measure and the other two were carrying blow dryers. And the last two people were in penguin suites. The women of the two was carrying a brown looking briefcase. Logan on the other hand looked scared.

"And by the end of the day me and my team will transform the four dogs from Wisconsin into Gustavo Rocque's new pop explosion." Gustavo said adding jazz hand while the freaky people who were summonsed by a blow horn did their little signature move. The three women got into formation. The guy in the shiny gold jacket did something with his hand and then made an 'X' with his arms and then they looked at the people in the monkey penguin suites who looked baffled.

"We're the marketing team. We don't really have a move." She said as Gustavo sighed but then the Asian man looked at her.

"But we can try something." he said as they broke out into this horrible robot type thing. It was weird. s

"Stop it. Stop it now." Gustavo told them as he caught them mid robot. The man's arm was hanging as the women stopped. " Thank you. Now first step in boot is great dancing." Gustavo said as the other people ran out the room except the guy in the yoga pants and gold jacket.

"Mr. X has choreographed for Boy Quake." Gustavo said as Mr. X did a retro fist pump. "Boys In The Attic." Gustavo said as Mr. X's Fore arms and fist came together and he moved them side to side. "Madonna." Gustavo said Mr. X dropped then came back up with a hand trailing his leg then butt. "Beyonce." Gustavo boomed as Mr. X went into the Single Ladies dance. " And Yo Gabba Gabba." Gustavo said as Mr. X did the Gabba Gabba arms.

"And now I will make you Explode with the dance." He said walking right up into Carlos' face while Carlos scrambled for his helmet and put it on. Mr. X just turned around then leaned back on one leg then had the other leg extended. "We will start with an X" He folded his arms in an X position. "amination." He said ending his sentence by pulling his shades down from his eyes and by making an 'X' with his fingers over his glasses.

"Cross- legs- spin- pose." He said as he did the steps. Then he turned to the four boys and make the '_Come Hither_' hands. The four boys shrugged then did the steps. Curt and James did the steps while Carlos and Logan did them last which ended with Logan hitting Carlos in the face with his arm and which in the end result, ended with Carlos on the floor. Kelly went to say something whilst Gustavo sighed now figuring out that maybe he bit off more than he could chew.

Logan and James turned quickly and pulled Carlos up while James tapped his helmet twice and Carlos murmured an 'I'm good' while Mr. X walked over in front of Curt. He stopped and looked at Curt.

"He is great but not serious." Mr. X said about Curt who just smirked. Mr. X walked over to James who was smiling and looking up as the man stopped. "He is serious but not great." Mr. X said to James who looked down and frowned at him. He then proceeded to walk over to Carlos who was smiling but Mr. X frowned. "He lost a pet when he was younger and he is still sad." He said and Carlos frowned and said "Sparky." Then he walked over to Logan who shook his head and so did Mr. X. "And he is just plain awful." He said

"Ohh. Yup." Logan said and shrugged. Mr. X walked back over to Gustavo and Kelly and shook his head.

"They are excruciating." Mr. X said making yet another X with his arms. " And can not be ready by Friday." He finished and then Gustavo began speaking his language.

"I'll X double your salary." Gustavo said as Kelly rolled her eyes. Mr. X formed another X with his arms.

"X done." He said lowering his arms and Gustavo turned back to the boys.

"Alright, I'm gonna be back in an hour. I have to go to a conference dealing with Kendall's world tour and album and his SUPER STARDOM. And when I come back, I wanna see dancers not DOGS!" Gustavo said and walked away with Kelly following him. When they left Mr. X whipped off his shades.

"Starting positions." Mr. X screeched as he did some flowy thing with his body as the boys tried to figure out what the holy hell he was talking about.

Mr. X went over and turned on the stereo then did his first original combination. _Cross- Leg- Spin- Pose. _And the guys did but spun to much causing Mr. X to sigh heavily.

"Again." He said and re did the combination _Cross- Leg- Spin- Pose _again. The guys did it but this time Logan hit James in the face with his arm causing Mr. X to shake his face. Mr. X walked over to them and stood between James and Logan and re did the combination _Cross- Leg- Spin- Pose _a=yet again. They did it and Mr. X was hit in the face by Logan.

Mr. X walked away and did a fist pump with a slide and lets just say the guys went into a dance break. Mr. X did a ballerina spin and everything went down hill from there.

_An hour later. . . . ._

Gustavo and Kelly returned and Gustavo turned off the boom box. "Okay, it's been an hour and. . . -" Gustavo stopped talking and Kelly took over.

"What happened to Mr. X." She asked while she looked at the boys sitting on the floor and an upside down Carlos.

"Well. . . First he banged his head into the wall a few time." Logan said

"Then we got really dizzy." Carlos continued from his upside down position while Gustavo began quaking.

"Then he said a bunch of bad word that began with X." James said crossing his arms into an X.

"Then he X quit." Curt said smiling while Gustavo began trembling with rage as Kelly picked up a pair of headphones that were lying on the amp while Gustavo began screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Gustavo shrieked.

"Part two of my great pop group boot camp: The look." Gustavo said as the guys looked at the papers in hand slightly confused and a lot sore from dance lessons. The two marketing people stepped forward ans Gustavo sat next to an already seated Kelly.

"When do we sing?" James asked and Gustavo slammed his fist down onto the tabled hard,

"When I tell you to sing!" Gustavo boomed as Curt rolled his eyes. The man of the two marketers stepped forward.

"Guys, we have some looks that will_ literally_ transform you." He said and Curt dropped the pamphlet on the table that was in front of him.

"Can't we just be ourselves? Like Kendall." Curt asked. The two marketers and Gustavo laughed while the boys smiled. Kelly simply rolled her eyes wondering why she even deals with Gustavo and his little minions.

"NO!" Both the marketer minions said at the same time while the guy's smiles dropped leaving them confused guys to no end.

The man of the pair of marketers flashed on a PowerPoint on a TV sitting on a pole with a remote laser pointer. "Guys, we did researched an Mesh tops never go out of style. I paired this deep blue cropped mesh top over these baby an electroshocked focus group to determine the exact look and name that will sell millions of record." She said as Carlos opened the packet and looked at it. "Then we turn you over to the stylist" He said he snapped and three stylists came out of no where. The African American stood behind Kendall holding a blow dryer. The white one stood behind James holding a comb and the other stood behind Carlos holding a tape measure. The four boys looked up at the stylist team. "To change all your clothes and possibly shave your heads." He finished as James' eyes bugged out the sockets and his hands flew to protect the precious blond locks.

"NAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" He said mixing a combination of 'No' and 'AH' while Gustavo just nods, intrigued by the thought of a bald James.

_But hey, bald is beauty right?_

"Griffin wants a tasty dish on Friday. Tastier than Kendall." The female marketer of the two said. Curt nodded and was struck with a thought.

"Gus, was Kendall put through all this?" Curt asked Gustavo whose eyes widened. The guys all snickered. Even Kelly giggled a bit.

"NEVER CALL ME THAT! And no. Kendall went home. He was perfect while only one of you have the fire." Gustavo said sullenly. Curt smirked at Gustavo who was muttering '_Stupid dogs from Wisconsin_' The markets moved along. The women marketer of two continued.

"That's why we're giving him..." The guys were spun around in their chairs and then the stylists did what they were paid to do.

"Boylishious." Both marketers said at the same time. Curt rose an eyebrow.

"The beach. Girls. Uh, shirtless overalls." Curt said while James bounced around making his clothes fit nicer.

"I think we look good." James said popping his collar then rubbing his hands together and pointing.

"Noooooooot bad" He said as the stylists, marketers, and Kelly stood in front of the guys. "But I need more options. What else you got?" Gustavo asked and the marketers yelled abruptly.

"Change it!" They said as the stylist walked over to the guys and transformed the m again.

"Red, White, and Boy." The marketers said as they saluted the guys and turned their head quickly to Gustavo. The male of the two marketers spoke up. "This look does great with war veterans who own Buick's. " HE said as James was still bouncy.

"I think we look good." James said still pointing while Curt turned to him and looked at him like he had eighteen heads.

"We look like Uncle Sam threw up on us!" Curt pointed out.

"You! Silence" Gustavo said pointing to Curt. "You! More looks." Gustavo said to his team.

"Change them!" The marketers said as they and Gustavo were pushed out of the way by the stylist rushing over to the guys and bombarding them em to fall down with screams of '_No!_'

"I give you Danger Boy." She said to Gustavo while James shook his shoulders smiling while the others were barely breathing.

"Danger Boy is very dangerous. Parents will forbid their kids from buying the dangerous music." The female marketer of the two said. "And that's exactly why they will." The man of the two marketers said.

"Booyah" The marketers said together as they fist bumped.

"I, uh, can't feel my legs." Logan said. The marketers nodded in agreement.

"That's because the pants are pants are dangerously tight." She said as Logan made a noise.

"I hate it." Gustavo said. Both of the marketers looked at each other.

"So do we." They both said at the same time, while nodding in agreement with Gustavo.

"I need five new looks for tomorrow." Gustavo said as Carlos' head shot up in pure fright. "Alright. Now follow me to hear to hear your first hit single that going to put me back on top! Now move out!" Gustavo said as the team turned and left while the guys tried to walk but eventually failed miserably, falling onto their faces like dominions. _Carlos, Curt, James, then Logan_.

"I still think we look good." James chimed in from the floor. Curt smacked James on the back of the head.

"Okay! Part three of the great pop group boot camp great song." Gustavo said a the guys stood in another straight line. Kelly flipped around a paper that had '**Girl Time**' with a smile on her face. She pointed to the paper as Gustavo sat in front of the piano on the piano's bench.

"It's called girl time." Kelly said while handing out the papers to the guys and Gustavo played a melody on the piano while the guys looked at the music.

"It's a song about no matter what time of day it is _Don't you know it's girl time_."Gustavo sang as he played the piano and Kelly turned and pointed. Curt looked at a smiling James and shook his head 'no' and James bumped his shoulder with his own.

Gustavo stood up from the computer and fake yawned. "*YAWN* I just woke up! What time is it? It's girl time." Gustavo said pointed at James while Curt was trying not to laugh. Gustavo the pointed to his watch. "Sir, do you know what time it is? Yeah, it's girl time." Gustavo said as Logan spoke up.

"What if you had a sinus infection. Wouldn't it be doctor time?" Logan asked Gustavo as he he pushed his hood off his head.

"No. No. No. It's girl time. It's still girl time." Gustavo whined as Logan nodded and looked down at his paper in his hand.

"Hmm. Right." Logan said pointing at his paper and looking back down at it. Curt turned his paper around.

"Do any of your songs not have the word girl in it?" Curt asked as Kelly shook her head.

"Well. Well let's find out Mr. Question everything I do. Let's take a look at my wall of platinum records." Gustavo said pushing James and Curt out of the way and walking over to the wall, leaving behind a smirking Curt Knight.

"Let's see. There's uh, Girl Like You. Girl, You Are My Girl. Hot Girl. Cold Girl." He shouted as Logan and Carlos looked shocked. "Girl To My Heart. Yard Squirrel Christmas. I forgot that that one was there." He said turning around to point at the others while Curt turned to James with a raised eyebrow. "Girl Zone. Girl Zone Remix. Girl Cake. And Girl Girl Girl, WHICH SOLD THREE MILLION COPIES AND WAS NUMBER ONE FOR FIVE WEEKS!" Gustavo yelled while James threw up his hands and Curt raised an eyebrow and nodded his head. Gustavo walked over up into an unimpressed Curt's face.

"Do yo have anymore questions, DOG!" Gustavo asked smartly while slapping Curt's cheek twice. Curt looked at him with an indignant look on his face.

"Are any of those song from this Girlennium?" Curt asked while same began to smirking as Gustavo's face began to vibrate. Carlos put his helmet on, knowing good and well that this wasn't going to end well. Gustavo's whole body began to vibrate. Kelly put a pair of headphones on and squeezed her eyes shut tightly while Gustavo kept on vibrating.

"_And finally, a small downtown earthquake has seismologist baffled. Just a modest 3.1 on the Rector Scale but still a mystery because the Epicenter was not on any previously known fault lines." The news caster said as pictures of Rocque Records popped up on he screen._

"Okay." Kelly said reading the receipt that came out of the machine while holding Gustavo's wrist."Your heart rate is back to normal and your blood pressure is one twenty over eighty. You can produce now." Kelly said as Gustavo began ripping off all the wires from the machine as the guys felt around the padded sound booth trying to figure out what it was they were trapped in.

Gustavo reached for the microphone button but Kelly stopped him before he could press it. "Ah. But remember these boys haven't had a break all day. I think there getting a little punchy." Kelly said as Gustavo rolled his eyes.

"I don't care." He said as he pressed the intercom button. "OKAY! Now it's time for phase three of Gustavo Roque's most awesomest pop group boot camp. THE SINGING!" Gustavo said into the intercom as the guys grabbed their headsets from the pain in their ears as Gustavo pulled back from the mic smiling.

"What is this place?" Curt asked as he readjusted his headset. Kelly smiled and hit the intercom button and spoke into the mic.

"It's a sound booth, guys. It just isolates the vocals in case we need to edit or enhance them later." Kelly said as Carlos picked up a pillow.

"Why are there pillows on the floor?" Carlos yelled into the mic as Gustavo sighed heavily while throwing up his hands.

"Do you want us to nap because we will." James said after while Kelly pressed the button again.

"They just absorb any extra echo or treble. Just like those bug foam microphone covers." Kelly said while Curt picked up the mic and hit himself in the face with it and smiled. "And I put some fruit water in there in case your mouth get dry. Okay?" Kelly asked as James picked up a green water and gave a thumbs up.

"Okay. Great. And..." The rest of his sentence was cut off by Curt who felt the need to hit Carlos in the face with it.

"Funny. Do it again." Carlos said as he turned to look at Curt. Curt did it again while Logan and James began groaning in the back round because nothing good ever came of it.

"Ha ha. Not so tough with out your helmet, are you?" Curt asked. Carlos fake laughed then grabbed a bottle of the fruit water and aimed it at Curt who moved out the way officially splattering Logan with the sticky blue fruit water. Logan grabbed his headset and pulled it off.

"Guys! Knock it off." Logan said as Carlos squirted him again. Logan spun and picked up a bottle of the fruit water. He aimed it at Carlos who dodged it and James and his lucky white V neck were splattered with the orange fruit water.

"You just ruined my lucky white V neck." James yelled and grabbed two bottled of fruit water and splattered the all with it which turned into an all out fruit water war.

"Maybe fruit water was a bad idea."Kelly said as she and Gustavo watch Curt spraying water and Logan , James and, Carlos followed closely behind.

"Please get them to stop." Gustavo oddly said instead of yelling. Kelly pressed the intercom and spoke. "Guys. Guys. Guys." She said repeating herself as Logan turned to grab a pillow and Carlos picked one up which started World War Seven. The Pillow Fight Edition. And yes I am aware I skipped numbers. But this War was so big, it skipped three, four, five, and six.

Gustavo sat stunned at how the guys were just having a legit pillow fight. Kelly bit her finger. "Oooooh, pillows were a bad idea too." She said as Gustavo just got up. "I told you they were tired." Kelly said immediately defending herself but Gustavo kept his cool.

"Just have the boys meet me in the studio when their finished." He said as Kelly shook her head. Then as the pillow fight continued, Carlos was shoved into the mirrored glass. Kelly gasped as the sound tech guy with dreads looked shocked as Carlos slide down the mirrored glass with his face smooched into it.

"YOU can't sing."He said pointing at Carlos who lowered his head in embarrassment and also was covered in feathers. He then moved on to Logan. "YOU can't sing or dance." Gustavo yelled as his team followed his movement.

"But I can back flip." Logan retaliated but Gustavo put a hand up.

"Stop it." Gustavo said simply.

"Okay."

"Forever."

"Mhmmm." Logan finished while lowering his head. He too was covered in feathers as Gustavo moved down the line to James who was smiling with feathers on his face. Gustavo looked at him and looked down kept moving on to Curt as James' face fell.

"And worst of all, YOU seem to not even want this." Gustavo boomed. Curt just simply coughed up feathers into Gustavo's face. One of which landed on his chin as James spoke up.

"What about me? I can sing, dance, and I want this." James said as Gustavo plucked off the feather.

"You remind me a lot of Matthew McConnahay."Gustavo said as James nodded in complete agreement.

"Awesome."James said as Gustavo spoke back up immediately.

"I can't stand" Gustavo's voice dropped a few octaves. "Matthew McConnahay." he said as James' face fell. "This group can't sing, can't dance. Why am I even trying. I would rather have Kendall who can not only sing and dance but HE LISTENS! You don't have a song or look and their covered in feathers"Gustavo yelled as Carlos wiped one off his chin. "And I would rather quit and give up Kendall then commit pop suicide on Friday in front of the record company." Gustavo yelled as Curt took some more feathers out of his mouth. "However there is one song I would love to play for you." Gustavo said walking over and sitting at his piano while everyone turned to look at Gustavo while he began playing the piano.

"Ooh, now that I'm threw with my head. This band of dogs is officially DEAD!" Gustavo sang as he went into a piano concharito as Kelly just held her head.

Curt, Logan, and Carlos sat in beach chairs while James stood pacing back and forth. Kendall walked up and smiled at the frowning boys.

"Why the sad faces?" Kendall asked. James looked at the other three of his friends and then back at Kendall.

"Well. He is a really good piano player." Logan said. Kendall looked confused.

"And now I'm so depressed." Carlos said. Kendall rose an eyebrow.

"It's the music. Guitar Dude, please." Kendall said as guitar dude's hand flew up.

"So did the genius Gustavo Rocque make you famous yet?" Kendall asked as Curt sat up in his chair.

"We had some, uh, creative differences." Curt said smiling. Kendall shook his head.

"Please, oh, please tell me you didn't get fired!" Kendall begged. But the four of them turned away.

"All he did was yell and scream at us, And make us wear dangerously tight pants." Curt said as he looked at the others. James shook his head.

"Yeah. You're right. All he wanted to do was turn us into rich and famous pop stars. WHAT AN IDIOT!" James said as Kendall rose and eyebrow, Curt shook his head but came back.

"He wanted to turn us into his trained dancing dogs." Curt said. Kendall rose and eyebrow trying to figure out if they were talking about the same Gustavo Rocque that was super sweet to him and brought him to Hollywood to make him famous. Not this mean rude guy the guys were yelling about.

"Rich and famous dancing dogs." James said as he began hopping. Logan spoke up.

"He's got a point." Logan said.

"Oh. So your siding with James now."Curt said skeptically.

"No. No I mean. Maybe. Kinda. Yes." Logan said after a series of mumbles and confused looks.

"You guys blew it. You blew my shot. You could have tried harder. But you didn't." James yelled at them. Kendall shook his head. Hollywood was really getting to them and its been two days. Then Carlos jumped up from his lounge chair.

"Okay. Let's all calm down and think nice happy thoughts about kittens." Carlos sad. Kendall nodded and agreed but James. Him? Not so much really.

"You think about kittens with your bad singing and that stupid helmet."James said as he pushed Carlos back onto the lounge chair.

"Guys! Guys! Remember our pact on how we wouldn't let this town tear us apart?" Logan asked as Carlos let out a battle cry and attacked James.

"Great! Now we're all fight! I didn't even wanna do this!" Curt said jumping out the lounge chair and grabbing onto Carlos' back and Logan tried to pull Carlos.

"Guy! Guys. UGGGG! GUYS!" Kendall yelled. He got an idea. He went and pushed Curt and they all toppled over into the pool. Kendall stood there with crossed arms folded across his chest. When they all resurfaced, they looked at Kendall.

"Kendall? What did you do that for?" Curt asked. Kendall rose an eyebrow.

"Well you all were so steamed. I thought you needed to cool off. Your letting this town bring you down. Stop it. I thought you were brothers on boards? What happened to that?" Kendall asked them.

"He's right. I'm sorry." James said as they all began splashing around.

"Come on. I have an idea that just might save you from going home to Wisconsin." Kendall said

"Like what, Green Eyes?" James asked Kendall who had butterflies.

"Hm, how does Big Time Rush featuring Kendall Knight sound?" Kendall asked as they all headed to the elevator.

"And that's how you guys can help me. We're gonna do the song. . . . "

**Author's Note:**

Well I am a bitch for just leaving you hanging like that, aren't I? Well, I promise you that you will never see the song coming. Like at all. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time.

~Sway Sweetheart


End file.
